Mayhem in Osaka
by 13itterSweet Fate
Summary: Koshimae and Ryuzaki-san's families are staying here in Osaka" that was what Shiraishi really said but Kin-chan seems to have misinterpreted and goes out-of-hand saying something about "They're too young too have their own family" and so the mayhem begin
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayou minna! this story I just thought of in my head because I'm truly crazy about Kintarou's craziness. It's just too adorable, I wanna keep playing with it, and so this fanfic is born.**

**don't worry this won't be very long, maybe just 3 chapter at most. And Unknown Love's Chap 10 is almost finished, so I'll be posting it maybe... next week... Sorry about that. **

**anyway... You might wanna check out OVA 14 or Genius 306-307 (manga) of the Prince of Tennis to be able to understand this. **

**Kintarou: 13itterSweet Fate doesn't own the Prince of Tennis, that includes me and the other characters, well if she owned us, our life would be a big disaster and Koshimae and I would be really beat! just like what happened in the manga I read whe-- I hit him hard so he stopped his babbling or he'll take a lifetime to finish**

**anyway, Pls. enjoy!**

--

"Koshimae" Kintarou said threateningly to the uninterested boy, while raising Shiraishi's UNCOVERED (I mean, without those bandages, whatever they're called) left arm directly in front of his face.

Ryoma and Shiraishi sweatdropped.

How did things come to this? Ryoma thought hopelessly.

And it all started with his baka oyaji winning a trip to Osaka for 5 people. It was the summer holiday, and his mother was so keen on going somewhere for the holiday. And so his whole family of three (Nanako couldn't go, she was to visit her parents) would go, but then her mother thought it would be a waste not to invite two more people to come.

And it was when she was shopping for stuff to bring on the trip that she stumbled upon Ryuzaki-sensei (or the old hag acdg. to Nanjiroh) so she ended up asking Ryuzaki-sensei whether she wanted to go, since Rinko (Ryoma's mother) knew that she lived alone and must be pretty lonely, but then sensei explained that since yesterday, her house has had one more occupant. And who could it be but the only Ryuzaki Sakuno, her shy, clumsy, and cute (definitely nothing like Sumire) granddaughter, who moved in because her parents had gone to work abroad.

The day after, Ryoma just found himself traveling with his father, mother, (grandmother-in-law, just joking) tennis coach, and a girl named Sakuno Ryuzaki, which was obviously clueless that she was going to be traveling with them.

They arrived in Osaka and stayed in the Ryonosuke Sakura Kinta Hotel or to make it simple RyoSakuKin (WHAT A COINCIDENCE?! Haha, another one of my crazy ideas adjusts her glasses, they reflect the light and shine, anime style) Hotel. And the hotel COINCIDENTALLY belonged to the grandfather of a so called Kintarou Tooyama (Kinta is the name of Kintarou's grandfather), this they knew when they were checking in, when they met Shiraishi at the counter, and told them all about it. After they fixed their things Ryoma and Sakuno were ordered to ask something at the information counter (whatever-that's-called) this was when Kintarou looking all surprised and somewhat determined to do something came to them with Shiraishi.

"Koshimae! Is it true?! You and Sakuno-chan are here with your family, I mean you're too young to have kids!" he then said very loudly that caused passers by to look at them.

Ryoma and Sakuno's jaws dropped and was about to say something when Kintarou talked again

"Don't try to deny it, Shiraishi told me all about it!"

(Does this guy always get things wrong!?) With this Shiraishi sweatdropped. yes, he told him that Sakuno and Ryoma were here with their families, but it seems Kin-chan got the wrong idea, he sighed, when did he not anyway?

And before he knew it Kintarou blindfolded Sakuno, grabbed Shiraishi's hand and started taking off the bandage, he seemed to have forgotten his fear of the poisoned hand and was really, truly taking it off, with eyes full of determination, that he was to do justice.

_They're just too young, how could they do such a thing?_ Questions and somewhat jealousy had completely overcome him.

And so here was Ryoma face to face with Shiraishi's so called _poisonous hand_ with a sweatdrop on his head and on Shiraishi's, Kintarou stating its effects, with Sakuno's eyes blindfolded, wondering what on earth was going on, and she was ten shades of red embarrassed by the commotion her companions had made.

Then after quite a while reality hit Kintarou HARD! SOLID HARD! His face's expression from determination turned to fear, and he looked at what he was holding. A whole mountain fell on him upon realizing it. His jaw dropped, gloomy, dark aura wrapped his body, and his eyes were the size of dinner plates.

"I'm gonna die, I'm gonna have difficulty in breathing, I'll die in two weeks" he then muttered but definitely loud enough for Ryoma, Sakuno, and Shiraishi to hear, and for the umpteenth time they sweatdropped. (You really can't help it especially when you're with Kintarou)

After he muttered and muttered about his discovery for about two minutes, but it must have seemed a lifetime to him, he finally accepted the reality (yes, reality, for him that is).

He then walked or should I say ran back and forth panicking

"What should I do?!" asking any passer by that came his way. Then after some time, the question changed

"Should I go to the hospital? But they don't have any cure for this"

he seems to have forgotten his companions, who had enormous sweatdrops on their heads or should I say bodies, because their sweatdrops are already larger than their heads, they looked hopelessly (Sakuno already took off the blindfold) at the really, truly out-of-his-mind, red-haired boy panicking in front of them. Then after a few moments that felt like years, Kintarou seemed to have finally made up his mind and walked out of the hotel, with a very (comically) desperate face, or should I say some kind of hopeless-yet-determined-to-do-this face.

Seeing that his lunatic-heck-of-a-kouhai was gone, Shiraishi turned to their _audience_ and apologized for the commotion, and then he turned to Ryoma and Sakuno

"I'm sorry for that, he really gets out-of-hand at times" and they both just said it was okay (like they could do anything about it).

And with that they said their goodbyes, went to their rooms and slept a peaceful slept forgetting what happened.

Well, except for Kintarou, who was wide awake, lying awake in his bed thinking of nothing but how to make money to buy his coffin, what to write in his last will, who he has to visit and say goodbye to, and where he wants to be buried.

And I'm dying to tell you that every now and then he looks at the calendar lying beside his bed with a red mark on the date two weeks from now.

--

**LOL rolling on the floor and laughing like mad**

**did you like it? please leave a review, and tell me what you think.**

**rolls on the floor laughing again**

**Ryoma: will you just finish your author's note and post the story?**

**me: Hehe... gomen...**

**Oh! and if you didn't understand the Japanese terms feel free to ask me in your reviews. I'm too lazy to put a translation in the end. **

**anyway, see you next chapter!**


	2. Another Misunderstanding

**Started Writing: April 3, 2010**

A/N: Hi people! did anyone miss me? *please say yes*

Sorry this took so long (a year? or two?) School kept killing me.

Thanks so much to the people that reviewed: wakamama, gong, akire hyuuga, hazel, xHitsuSaku, especially Fire 19 who even took the time to PM me to remind me of updating this fic. If it wasn't for you this update would not have been made. Thank You so much.

Oh. And Koshimae is what Kintarou calls Ryoma. Kintarou actually thought that was how his name was read.

Anyway, ENJOY!

13itterSweet Fate

**Standard Disclaimers Apply**

* * *

**Mayhem in Osaka**

**Chapter 2**

**Another Misunderstanding**

* * *

Ryoma woke up the next morning to the sound of a service lady's voice.

"Good Morning, the owner of the hotel, Mr. Kinta Tooyama, would like to give these to the Echizens as apology for the trouble caused by the young master Kintarou last night."

_ Oh hell._ Still irritated by the previous night's events Ryoma didn't move hoping to fool the lady into thinking he was still asleep. He didn't feel like greeting anyone at the moment, esp. a staff of this _dingy _hotel or someone working for the 'jungle boy's family' in that matter.

The lady, fooled by the non-responsive act of the teenage boy decided to just put the basket at the bedside table, and left.

He still can't believe Kintarou is his equal in this side of the country. The guy was a total maniac. When they first met, he just thought of him as a simple maniac but since Kintarou had just made him the _subject_ of his 'mania' Kintarou had just earned the 'total maniac' title. After all, no 'lunatic' in his right mind would mess with Echizen Ryoma, no, not even outside his territory.

When he finally mustered the will to stand up he looked at what 'peace offering' the Tooyama's had given, only to find a basket of apples in a basket adorned by a blue ribbon.

… _a few hours back …_

Unlike the "Super Rookie of the East", the "Super Rookie of the West" woke up that morning 3 hours ahead of his usual _wake up hour_.

The reason for this _phenomenon_ lies in the events of the previous night. Knowing that he had only a few days time left, Kintarou was keen on using it wisely, but he still didn't lose the possibility that he or Koshimae could find a cure. And so, not wanting to lose to this competition _he made up_, he started researching in this library.

This so called library of the RyoSakuKin Hotel is actually a 'manga haven'; a massive 2-storey collection of mangas from the Tokugawa Era to the present. Of course, the modern mangas are stored in computer. It seems that Kintarou's _attachment _to manga was something he got from his grandfather, as for the _freaking belief _in it, we will find out later.

As said earlier, Kintarou was doing his _research_, skimming through pages of old mangas published the same year Shiraishi was born a.k.a. the origin of the _poisonous hand_. He was searching hungrily for life, for clues, for antidotes, painkillers or anything that could postpone _his believed death_.

Then suddenly he stopped, panting he skimmed the page: _pain, hand, poison._ He caught his breath. Looked at the top of the page, once again, and was about to read downwards when…

"Good morning, Sir!" A lively voice said. Kintarou was startled and looked up. And saw a girl about his age with dark brown eyes and sleek black hair kept in a bun.

"…good morning!" he tried to say as gleefully as he could but to no avail.

The girl was upset for a moment due to the forced smile but continued nevertheless in her cheery tone: "The master wishes to let you know that he will be sending apples to the Echizens as both a welcome gift and sorry for the commotion you have caused them last night"

Kintarou from staring into blank space lazily nodded his head as if to say: _informed_. He then went back to his book, after a glance of the girl about to leave the room. He read sentence after sentence. _Poison is hard to cure. Apples make a poisoned person experience unbearable pain. The poisoned may end up bedrid—_STOP.

He read the 2nd sentence again, this time SLOWLY. _Apples make a poisoned person experience unbearable pain._

And again,_ Apples make a poisoned person experience unbearable pain. _

And this time panicky, _Apples make a poisoned person experience unbearable pain._ He looked up, and saw the girl, carrying a basket of apples to be given to the Echizens, turning the doorknob, _to the Echizens_. He reached out his hand to stop her. He should. But he couldn't. He won't. No. _Koshimae deserves the pain. _He hears the voice inside his head. _I must give him pain. _

And so he found no voice to stop the girl, no, he simply couldn't help it, he just doesn't have the energy to save _him, _and so he let the girl leave and deliver _eternal pain_ to his worse enemy.

… Later that day …

Sakuno was walking around the hotel that noon among the children's playground. She was reminiscing on her childhood days: the running, the play dresses, the chatter, these were the carefree days. A time when there were no differences between girls and boys, when no one was cooler or prettier than you, no feeling of inferiority existed, and you had no need to watch out for yourself: whether your hair's fixed, your dress is properly pressed, or you look –

WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Her thoughts were interrupted by _that sound._ That _sound_ made by an innocent little being that had just experienced the injustices of this world. That _sound_ she, herself had produced when she was young. She looked for its source, hoping she could help, wishing she could do something.

True enough, she found a little boy tugging at an older lady's skirt, which seemed to be her mother. Both had silky jet black hair and matching eyes. Sakuno walked nearer and heard the little boy's cry: _"But I won't have anyone to accompany me…ehhh… Kaa-san… bring me with you"_

_ "If only I could dear… but I can't risk your health" _the mother pitifully answered. The boy continued to sob.

Sakuno, after hearing this conversation, felt obliged to help and blurted out: "I'll accompany him" To which, the mother then looked up, hesitated, but still told Sakuno the whole story of how her husband is sick and that he needs her care but she can't bring their son to the hospital since he might catch a sickness himself. They exchanged numbers and hotel room numbers. After a few more reassurances the mother kissed her son goodbye and went. Before the boy could even notice her mom gone, Sakuno distracted him.

"Ne" She turned to the little boy "What's your name?"

"…sniff…Takeru" the boy answered.

"Nice to meet you, my name's Sakuno, I'll be with you 'till your mama comes back. Ok?"

"eh.." Takeru then observed his surroundings to find that his _mama _had gone. He then started wailing _"MAMA!"_ and crying _"MAMA!"_

"Now.. now" Sakuno tried to soothe Takeru "I'm here… It's okay… mama will be here later…"

"eehhh… then where's papa? I want to play with papa!"

"You see… papa is bedridden, he's sick…"

The boy still continued to cry. Sakuno starting to feel panicky and starting to realize that she just made things worse by telling the child his _papa _was terribly sick, still tried to make the child stop worrying.

"Oh… It's all right. Papa will be alright in no time."

"I know! How about we buy some ice cream?" Sakuno then said cheerily.

-- _a little while back --_

Kintarou went to the children's playground for a break from his _research. _He was walking among the smiles, laughter, and love of children playing, making friends, making sand castles or what not when he noticed among the crowd two pigtails colored auburn attached to a girl. Realizing who it was, he hurriedly went her direction. Only to be slowed down and finally stopped when he noticed that she was talking to a little boy. The boy was crying and had silky jet black hair.

His stop was enough for him to hear exchange of words of what he thought was mother and child. Suddenly he felt a drop of sweat on his forehead, his stomach was uneasy and the words he caught keep repeating in his head.

"_eehhh… then where's papa? I want to play with papa!" _

_ "You see… papa is bedridden, he's sick…"_

* * *

**_Published: May 20, 2010_**

How was it?

I'm not really sure if I got the point through clearly. You see, I haven't had anyone read it yet, so I'm not sure if I described the _misunderstanding very well. _*smiles* Not unless you tell me by leaving a review, ne?

Next chapter would be entitled : Another Mayhem. teehee... although I'm still thinking of what Mayhem will happen. Any ideas?

Leave a Review.

Hope you liked it.

See you next chappie~


End file.
